


Smut Monday, May 2018: Love Letters

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Kakashi misses home, and misses Sakura when he is on a long mission. She has a temporary solution, but it seems to cause more issues than anything. Featuring a wound up Kakashi.Kakashi and Sakura are both of legal age. Hints at mild BDSM, and hints at lots of sex. Fantasies all over the place in this fic. CLEARLY NSFW. Crossposted on Tumblr.





	Smut Monday, May 2018: Love Letters

Kakashi Hatake used to love missions that took place in far-off countries. He loved the travel and the high risk, and he loved that he could help his village, even from far away.  
Then he and Sakura started seeing one another, and things just changed. Kakashi, who found it difficult to be intimate with others on any level, found that he missed Sakura, missed being close to her.  
He missed listening to her fuss about issues at the hospital or rant about the stitches the boys kept ripping while they trained (Sasuke and Naruto never went easy on one another, even after they finally made amends for all that had happened in their youth). He missed cooking with her, watching her prepare sautéed vegetables and meat while he cooked rice. He missed reading late into the night in bed, with her reading her own book next to him. He missed making love with Sakura, on the rare mornings when neither of them had any duties to attend to, or those wild, bruising, hot quickies they occasionally had when Naruto or Sasuke was at the door, banging at the wood and loudly complaining at how late the lovers were. He missed everything about being close to Sakura, even the fights and arguments. 

Like always, however, Sakura seemed to surprise him with her ingenuity at solving the problem. The solution, albeit a temporary and simple one, was genius, so long as they were careful: she began to write to him when he was on long missions. They had to be careful about information they put in the letters, but most of what Sakura wrote could only be used as…. Well, masturbatory material. 

**Hello, My love.**  
**I’m in the tub, hot, soapy water surrounding my restless body. It’s been a long week, and my muscles are sore, but I’m not tired. My body craves something more than hot, soothing water…**  
**I begin by ghosting my hands over my breasts, barely touching my nipples. They harden quickly, and I begin pinching one nipple and tweaking the other. I can feel my inner thighs begin to warm under the water, but it’s not enough. Nothing I could do would ever be enough.**  
**Continue?**  
**Much love and lust to you,**  
**Sakura**

Kakashi was impressed and so, so hot, just from those few sentences. At first, he was a little embarrassed… but then he realized that Sakura wrote this letter, and started this flirtation, because she missed him. So, he continued.

**Hello, beautiful.**  
**It has been a long week for me as well, and I am eager to get home to see you. I enter the front door, but the only light I see is coming from the bathroom. I walk in to greet you, and find you lying in hot, soapy water, touching your breasts. One of your hands strays, roaming slowly down your stomach.**  
**I can’t handle it, and I quickly walk to you, placing my mouth against yours, I feel you jump, and smile slightly as you open your eyes and meet mine briefly before they close again. You open your mouth and my tongue enters your mouth. My hand takes the place of yours, and slides down between your breasts and across your abdomen to your soft, tender sex. You shift in the water, raising your hips towards my hand encouragingly, and the water sloshes around you. My fingers find your clit, and you moan.**  
**Continue?**  
**All my love, and sexy fantasies,**  
**Kakashi**

Kakashi sent Pakkun off quickly with the letter, and as soon as he was alone, he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock, wrapping one hand around it and squeezing hard at the base, then stroking himself heartily. He loved Sakura’s letters, and writing back to her was wonderful, but it was becoming difficult to find some private time so he could read them and… enjoy them properly. On top of that, he was really beginning to miss Sakura, to miss touching and kissing her. He longed to take her in the bath, or the kitchen, or to let her handcuff him to the bed and ride him… 

He grunted slightly as he came, then reached for the tissues to start cleaning himself off. 

A day or so later, just after he and his team had finished the mission and were preparing to head back to Konoha, Pakkun arrived with another letter from Sakura. Kakashi hurriedly excused himself from the rest of the group, dismissing Pakkun at the same time. He went to the nearest private bathroom and tore the letter open. 

**Kakashi,**  
**Come home soon. I need you.**  
**Sakura.**

Kakashi read the note again, perplexed but feeling a bit proud of himself. Did he really make Sakura that hot and wet? Then, he realized there was something else in the envelope. He turned it to the side and shook it, and a picture of Sakura fell out. She was nude, but for a pair of red high heels, and her hand was straying towards her sex. He nearly dropped both the photo and the letter in shock. 

********  
“Wow, Kakashi! I think you and your teammates just broke a new record in getting home from so far off! That trip should have taken a week,” the gate guard told him with admiration as he entered Konoha. Kakashi barely heard him as he quickly took to the rooftops, trying to get home to Sakura as quickly as possible. 

He entered the house quietly, and found Sakura in the kitchen. She was fully dressed, unfortunately, but that could be fixed quickly. She turned to him as she approached and smiled. 

“Welcome home, handsome!” 

“Come here.”

He took Sakura by the waist and led her into the bedroom, kissing and nuzzling her neck all the way down the hall. Once they entered the bedroom, he pulled off his flak jacket and other ninja gear, dropping them into a corner. While he was doing this, Sakura was pulling off her shirt and unsnapping her bra. He followed suit, pulling his shirt off before gently pushing her onto the bed, kissing her gently and kneading her breasts, fingers rolling her nipples back and forth. She moaned into his mouth, welcoming his tongue within the orifice. He kept his ministrations on her breasts with one hand, the other curling around the back of her neck and pulling her close. 

Sakura’s hands moved as well, rubbing along his back and shoulders gently, moving down to his hips and pulling them flush against hers. He groaned as she ground herself against his hard member, his mouth breaking away from hers and moving to her breasts. Sakura cried out as he began licking and sucking at her hard nipples, gently worrying the sensitive areola with his teeth occasionally. Sakura leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs wantonly. Her hands moved to the front of Kakashi’s pants, and began fighting at the button and zipper there hurriedly. 

Kakashi gently pulled her hands away, kneeling over her, his head level with her waist. He moved just a bit lower, and pulled the skirt Sakura was wearing up. Letting go of her hands, he pulled her panties down and carelessly dropped them off the edge of the bed, pressing his mouth to her sex immediately. Sakura gasped and bucked, but he held her hips down and began licking at her lips and clit hungrily, relishing in her taste, smell, heat. Even when she gripped his hair tightly and began trying to thrust her hips into his mouth, he maintained control, licking and suckling at her. 

Suddenly, she shook all over, screaming his name repeatedly, like a desperate mantra. She stopped and fell limp on the bed, chest heaving, eyes rolled back in her head. Kakashi rocked back on his haunches, wiping his mouth and admiring his work. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, stepping off the bed momentarily to take them and his underwear off. He stood over Sakura, lightly stroking his cock as she came down from the orgasm, slowly turning her head and looking up at him with bright, clear eyes. 

“Come here. Make love to me.”

“My pleasure,” he said, climbing over her and aligning himself with her sex briefly before plunging in. Sakura’s legs wrapped around his, and she thrust her hips back against his, meeting him and bringing him deeper and deeper into her body. 

Now, it was his turn to moan in pleasure, to react and cry out Sakura’s name repeatedly. Sakura’s nails dug lightly into his back and shoulders, pulling at him until he finally came, until he exploded in pleasure. Kakashi’s mind went blank, and he collapsed over Sakura, who moaned and kissed his neck. She continued cradling him with her body and kissing him until he lifted his head wearily several minutes later, still reeling from the orgasm. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. What would you like for dinner?”

“When I can move again… whatever you want. I’m so happy to be home, Sakura.”

She giggled. “Clearly. And I’m happy that you’re home. I love you, Kakashi.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
